


Cherry Tea

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode s01e07: He Deserved to Die, F/F, Minor Annalise Keating/Sam Keating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very end, and a little after, of the seventh episode from Bonnie's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Tea

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge 432: cherry

This isn't how Bonnie wanted to tell her, she had been tempted for half a second to wait until the morning. But Annalise would know, and she never liked being coddled. 

She didn't bother looking to Sam, she was annoyed enough at his existence. He was the reason Annalise didn't smile as much, why their trial was going to go to hell. She kept her eyes up on Annalise's, she didn't need to be caught by Sam now- and it wasn't the first time she'd seen the pretty pink nightgown. 

_She was six weeks pregnant._

Bonnie goes back downstairs, the shut door much softer than the yells that still escape into the hallway. She works for a half hour, the muted sounds far too regular to register. 

The cherry tea is made automatically, Bonnie only cocking her head when Annalise doesn't join her once the pot has seeped. For the last few months, Annalise had been joining her for her late night snack. She'd come in wearing a nightgown, sans makeup and wig, and by the time she finished her first cup, she'd be much more relaxed.

Light moans carry through the walls, and Bonnie puts away the second cup.


End file.
